I'm a main character? -a reverse harem and comedy-
by slendyneedshugstoo
Summary: A girl is born with pink hair and a birthmark, which makes it obvious that sh's a main character. She tries to avoid it all her life, but when it starts its noting like sh imagined it would be. NOTHING like she expected it would be.


**(A/N: This story is an idea i have. It will be a romance, comedy, action, and tragedy all in one, with a little bit of magic just for fun. Enjoy!)**

**_Prologue_**

From the moment she was born, Liv's life was predestined. Pink hair, unusual birth mark, it really couldn't have been more obvious. Liv was the main character of an anime. Her parents would do anything to help her stop it, but nothing worked. Hair dye never seemed to stay, and concealer just wouldn't work. So Liv taught herself to avoid the unusual. Locket on the ground? Toss it. Magical prince in need of help? ignore him. That was just how her life was. She understood that it was unavoidable, and that one day she would become the main character she was destined to be, but she at least wanted to choose her genre. Unfortunately, you cant always get what you want. This is the beginning of our heroines journey.

_**Chapter 1**_

The school day had started when she ran out the door with a piece of bread in her mouth because she was late. Again. Her school uniform was freshly cleaned and she felt pretty good. When she got into her classroom she sat down in the front corner near the window as she usually did. The teacher took attendance as usual, calling her name. "Liv Abbe!" Mrs. Haruka called out. Liv raised her hand high in the air. Her natural enthusiasm was already coming out with the new day. Until she squashed it. She had to remind herself that in order top keep on the down low she could not be cheerful, and would always have to be in the middle of popular and unnoticed to stay normal.

Trying to keep in balance was hard, especially with her unique hair, but she somehow managed. That is, until the new guy came. Before she could stop him, the boy sat down right next to her. In her head she thought, 'Oh goodness. its the beginning of the end.' The boy was drop dead gorgeous as Liv would say, with whitish blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He flashed a cute smile, which Liv totally saw coming, and introduced himself. "My name is Julian. I'm new here. It's nice to meet you. I hope we can become good friends."

Now here's where it gets unusual. Instead of tuning back to his work he leaned in real close to Liv and whispered in her ear, "Or maybe more." His warm breath brushed her skin lightly, making her blush. She began to stutter, not really knowing what to say. She had just met this guy and he was already perving on her. Wasn't stuff like this supposed to wait until episode four or five? She had done her research, and most anime guys were perfect gentlemen until that far in. She knew her journey as a main character was beginning though. What else could it be? She wrung her hands nervously and looked back toward the front of the classroom.

The class ended soon after and she rushed off in a panic. She rushed off so quickly that she rammed right into someone."Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. The person helped her up. A deep voice said kindly, "No harm, no foul right? Dont worry about it. I'm okay, you're okay, we"re both okay, so there's no reason to feel bad." Liv looked up and saw a tall boy with warm features and a broad frame. He had chocolate brown hair and green eyes. She smiled back. "Thank you very much. You're so kind." She said, her warm personality coming out again. No point in stopping now. It had already begun.

The boy looked down at her with a smile. "My name is Hikaru.. What's yours?" Liv rubs the back of her neck nervously. She's always been a little shy around new people, albeit very sweet. "I'm Liv. It's very nice to meet you. What grade are you in?" Liv was in the tenth grade, but was little for her age. "I'm in eleventh grade." LIv smiles a little and bows. "Well then, Hikaru-senpai, i hope to see you again. I have to get to class, but thanks again!" She waves back at him as she dashes off toward her class.

When she gets to choir she sees another unfamiliar person. Well, not so much unfamiliar as she didn't know him personally. It was the famous idol Asuza Kimiki! She had always been a fan, but never really went to concerts because she didnt have the money. She took her place on the risers and cleared her throat to get ready. They started with vocal excersizes, and Liv did her best to keep calm. Inside though, she was fangirling madly. The teacher ended warm ups and said in a loud voice so everyone could hear, "Today we will be having auditions for a duet song in the winter concert. Feel free to come to me after class to try out. I will send an email to your teacher to tell them why you are late."

Liv got super excited. "I have to try out." she whispers excitedly. She really wanted to sing the part, even if the boy was an awful singer. She genuinely enjoyed singing, and wanted to show the world that she wasnt a nobody. She resolved to herself that she woulkd try out. The rest of choir practice went smoothly. The teacher gave quite a few compliments, but never really mentioned the new student, figuring everyone had noticed. He didnt need identification because everyone already knew who he was. It was no secret that the teacher was a big fan. When the bell rang, Liv hung back to audition.

When it was her turn she took the song lyrics and found the verse she was supposed to audition with. She hummed the melody to find what tune she should start in, then got ready. it was her turn, and she headed up to the front of the room. She closed her eyes so she didnt have to see who she would be trying out with or the crowd, and listened for her cue. When she heard it she started, her voice rising beautifully throughout the room. She didnt know she was good bnecause she couldnt hear herself the way other people did, but still wanted to try. When her verse ended she heard a familiar voice. She was auditioning with Azusa!?

When the song was over her eyes fluttered open, and the teacher broke into applause, standing up. "I dont even need to hear another audition. You two get the parts. The best by far!" Liv blushed a little and looked down. Azusa smiled at her. "I look forward to working with the girl with the angel's voice." Her eyes widened and she blushed a bright shade of red. "I-I look forward to working with you too..." She said nervously. Azusa chuckled. "No need to be nervous. It's just me." Liv thought in her head, 'I dont think he understands the impact he has on girls. Just him?' She jumped a bit when a hand lifted her chin gently so she was looking up. Azusa stared at her with his handsome features. His black bangs were swept to the side so she could see his clear amethyst colored eyes.

She fidgeted nervously, and he released her. "See you tomorrow pretty angel!" She blushed and continued to lunch. She got a salad and a burger, eating quickly, but not messily. She covered a burp with her hand and said, "Excuse me, gomen." She finished, and started on her way hom,e, walking quickly. She put on her music and walked along to that, singing along quietly. I was one of Asuzaa's songs, but she didnt care.


End file.
